


Embarrassing Moments

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Fear Can't Stop My Love For You [7]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Hal remembers some of his favorite times Barry was really shy.





	Embarrassing Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mama_Inglaterra_Baoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Inglaterra_Baoi/gifts).



> Well, this is what happens when people want me to continue off a story... I just happen along an idea that I wouldn't have thought of without them.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Hal loved Barry. He did. But what he really loved about the younger man was how shy he was. It made the tender moments that he shared with the boy in front of the kid’s friends even more special. His reactions to anything Hal did made the older man smile.

Kiss him in front of his friends in Jitters for the first time? The boy blushes but kisses him back. That was when Hal decided to make his first move on the boy. Since then Barry and Hal had become official and were really happy. 

No matter how long they were together, Barry always reacted to Hal’s advances the same way. Hal found it adorable if he was being honest. The boy’s shyness was the cutest thing he’d seen. Hal remembered some of the other moments he shared with Barry…

S.T.A.R. LABS

“Barry are you okay?” Hal asked when he walked into the med bay. He saw the boy laying on the gurney with his hand in a device that kept his fingers and hand in place so his bones could heal properly.

“Thirteen fractures in his hand and he’s got some other injuries that won’t take long to heal, concussion, three cracked ribs, and a bruised spleen,” Cait said plainly. 

“What exactly did you hit?” Wells asked from his chair.

“A man. A big, bad man.” Barry said with a sigh. “His skin changed when I hit him. Like it turned to metal…” Barry explained as he looked to Wells. Hal just sighed. Great a new meta to deal with.

After a small lecture about going after a meta with no backup, the conversation took a more scientific turn and Hal sat down next to Barry. He was bored of this. “You’re lucky I don’t break your fingers for worrying me,” Hal whispered into his ear, planting a kiss on his cheek. Not a second later his face was blazing red. 

Hal just laughed, admiring his lover.

That was a good memory. One of his favorites. Another was a time at a karaoke bar with Caitlin.

Barry had met up with her for a night out but also seeing if a suspect fell into some old habits. Hal had shown up a little while after Barry and Cait had. He caught them just as Cait drunkenly called Barry up to the stage to sing with her.

They sang their duet. Cait was way out of key and Barry actually sounded great but when Barry made eye contact with Hal, who had smirked devilishly at him, the boy blushed bright red in the middle of the stage.

When Barry made his way down from the stage he headed straight for Hal as his cheeks blazed. Barry almost refused to make eye contact out of embarrassment and Hal just kissed him deeply, loving every moment in Barry’s presence. 

That was a fun night and one of Hal’s favorite memories of Central City’s nightlife.

Oh, but Hal’s favorite memory? That was when he kissed the boy in front of Joe. God, that day was the best he’d ever had. 

Barry invited Hal over for the family dinner at Joe’s place that evening. Joe had made an amazing meal and then they all settled in front of the TV with cocoa or coffee. Barry and Hal snuggled up close on the couch as Joe put on a movie, not that Hal could remember what it was about. 

He remembered always looking at Barry as the boy enjoyed the movie. When Barry finally caught his gaze Hal leaned closer to kiss his lips briefly. The boy’s cheeks once again blazed, this time so hot that Hal could swear he felt the heat coming off of them. Joe had choked on his coffee when he caught the scene from the corner of his eye.

Joe had laughed at his son’s embarrassment after regaining his wits. Barry had hidden his face in Hal’s chest as Iris giggled from his other side. Hal just accepted the boy’s need to hide, hugging him as he squirmed from how uncomfortable he was.

Goodness, that was funny. Barry had many embarrassing moments, but these were Hal’s absolute favorites. The intimate feelings that were held in those moments also had a carefree undertone because of Barry’s shyness. He loved how his boyfriend made him feel and how he made his boyfriend feel.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
